wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emeline Hazel
Emeline Hazel was the emotional daughter of Autumn Hazel and Sebastien Hazel. She is no longer used as a character, but serves more of a spectator role. Background Emeline was born to Autumn and Sebastien Hazel on April 2nd, 2000. Sebastien believed that he and Autumn were not fit for raising a child; the two argued endlessly until Autumn finally complied and put Emeline up for adoption. She was then adopted by an abusive family who would taunt and criticize her endlessly. As such, she ran away from home. Almost moments after the fleeing, Emeline was abducted by the Ghouls, and was forced to do their evil deeds; she, having been mentally injured with her adoptive experience, complied and did everything they said until they raised the point of murder. Emeline forced herself to disobey and she fled from the Ghouls; she was then found by the adoption agency and once again put up for adoption. The family who adopted her that time was even crueler than the first; she forced herself to run away yet again, but found herself kidnapped by a different evil organization- the Fantasmas. The strict policy about killing had not been put in place, so the previous Fantasma leader demanded a ransom from what they thought was Emeline's adoptive family. They, however, sent the ransom video to a drastically incorrect address, which happened to be the address of Autumn and Sebastien Hazel. Sebastien did not recognize Emeline, but Autumn did, and she told Sebastien to get ready for war with this group. After three weeks with no response, they were ready to execute Emeline. Just as they were readying the taser, Autumn and Sebastien kicked down the door and got ready to rescue her. The Fantasma in charge of running the taser was so surprised that he dropped the switch on the floor, which was detected as a press. Physical Appearance Emeline has short, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears a white minidress with a green hood and skirt. Personality Emeline is quite a mysterious girl. Her personality towards anyone, even those she cherishes, is distinct, and she is unable to form complete sentences while talking due to the emotional damage done by all of her parents. If she were alive, she would be marked as autistic; however, it is simply a drastic side-effect from child abuse. Emeline had no friends in life, having been homeschooled, and thus she does not know what a friend is or how to treat others like one, giving her exorbitant difficulty in communicating with anybody. She also does not know the difference between being in public and private areas, having been confined in buildings for the majority of her life. Despite this, Emeline truly does have a very caring and sweet personality. Plot Fantasma Arc More or less acting as the narrator of this arc, Emeline made cameos and did not officially directly appear until the final conflict. She gave Yusei Fudo the Simple Gifts card, hoping it would help him on his journey, and made appearances in the Fantasma base when the heroes were confined, giving them hope. When she saw her mother, Autumn, she went under a different name (which was an anagram of her own) to disguise herself and test if her mother did know who she was. When her mother did not even acknowledge her existence, despite it being partially X's fault, she disappeared in despair. In the final conflict, it seemed as though her difficulties with her mother Autumn had been patched up, as the two effectively worked together to weaken the Fantasma opponents greater and greater until Pro could finish them off with a Spirit Bomb-esque attack. Emeline disappeared into the wind once again, promising a return. Trivia *Emeline is the first, and only, character to become a wandering, not physical being. The other, who instead was reincarnated as a more-or-less physical being, is Angel. *When this page was first made, it was filled entirely with quotes, and edits were barred as "the forces of nature deny it." This was to emphasize Emeline's mysteriousness until the Fantasma Arc subsided. *Emeline is the only spiritual ally to have two living parents. Category:Allies Category:Spirits Category:Hazel family